


She...

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For Angel. You know who you are.Follow up to the last fic I posted.





	She...

The time has passed slowly, the two walk, and talk, Phantom still seemingly unable to stop blushing until, finally, Angel-Wings laughs softly.

“If I didn’t know better... I’d think you had... plans...”

“Maybe I do.”

The reply is instant, and flirtatious. 

“Oh?”

“Mmm, you free right now?”

“Sure...”

“Come with me...”

Phantom grins, moving away, moving fast enough that Angel-Wings runs to catch up. By the time they are inside, and hidden in one of the Phantom’s hidden corridors, she is flushed too. 

“Phantom...”

Phantom merely smirks, kissing her quickly but sweetly, before moving away, dropping shoes, and cape, then more clothing, leaving a clear trail to be followed. Despite her nerves, Angel-Wings does follow, her voice soft at the sight of Phantom, bare and flushing with shy energy.

“Phantom...”

“Join me...”

Angel-Wings pauses, then smiles, nods and does so, her own clothing left in a pile before she crawls under the covers, content to let Phantom kiss and caress her way over her body, her breath catching at the love in the Phantom’s eyes. 

“I love you...”

The words are soft and yet, before Angel-Wings can answer, Phantom has claimed her, fully, lips covering lips, a hand slipping between her legs to tease at her until she bucks, then slipping into her. It’s almost instinctive and yet Angel-Wngs responds with a slight growl, giving herself over to pleasure.


End file.
